1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to replaceable solar array panels, in which the solar cells provide electrical energy for the equipment operating in a spacecraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spacecraft normally carry an electrical power subsystem for providing the requisite electrical energy needed for the control to operate spacecraft subsystems such as: attitude control, communication equipment, sensors, cameras, radiometers, and other scientific instrumentation. Such spacecraft employ solar cells arranged in various types of arrays for converting direct solar energy into electrical energy. The outer or exposed surfaces of the spacecraft body are available to be covered with solar cells suitably mounted. This type of arrangement is called a body-mounted solar array. Various techniques have been used to extend or enlarge the available surface for supporting solar arrays such as deployable panels. These extendable solar arrays can be fixed or oriented to be constantly facing the sun.
To launch the spacecraft into its orbit, the solar arrays must be suitably positioned or stowed within the shroud or fairing of the launch vehicle to allow for minimum interference with the movement of the spacecraft during the launching phase. Thereafter, as for example, as the spacecraft is in orbit, the solar arrays are deployed or otherwise positioned into an operating position to perform their function. In some launch conditions, the solar panels may be in operative position prior to achievement of orbit. In those cases the solar panels may be damaged causing failure of the electrical subsystems.
In the event of massive failure of the solar cells of the array as would be occasioned by a nuclear blast or other destructing phenomena, or owing to the general deterioration of the solar array in its ability to convert the solar energy into electrical energy, the electrical energy developed by such solar arrays is lost or reduced to non-useful levels to meet the needs of the spacecraft. The useful life of spacecraft, generally, is subject to and limited by the useful life of the solar arrays.